New York Shuffle
by xxmaybe
Summary: The challenge? Hit shuffle on iTunes, you then have the time of each song to write a short piece of fiction relating to that selected song! Here's the results...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

After seeing a couple of these posted around, I thought I'd give it a go as I'm hitting a bit of writers block at the moment. The concept? Open iTunes, hit shuffle and then you have the time of each song to write a piece of fiction based on each individual song.

I may have spent a bit longer, but only once I'd completed all ten – if only just to clean up a few sentences or to finish the last couple of words.

So here's my playlist…

**01. Damaged – Danity Kane****  
02. This Boy's Fire – Santana (ft. Jennifer Lopez & Baby Bash)  
****03. Somebody To Love - Queen****  
04. Breakdown – Daughtry  
05. Pieces of Drama – Everlast  
06. Waiting On The World To Change – John Mayer  
07. How To Be Dead – Snow Patrol  
08. Not Coming Home – Maroon 5  
09. I Love New York - Madonna  
10. It Means Nothing – Stereophonics**


	2. Damaged

**Damaged**

_If you're wondering Juliana is an OC character from my currently untitled CSI:NY series and this is set_ way_ back before season one – if you're reading Couture & Convictions she will be mentioned at a later stage – any questions feel free to ask!_

* * *

Hawkes watched as Juliana slowly unwrapped the candy bar she'd just purchased. She peeled back the brightly coloured paper revealing the chocolate underneath that she had no intention in eating at all.

"Jules?" When she didn't answer, he carried on, "If you don't want to talk its okay."

She threw the candy into the trashcan and turned around to face the doctor.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"This!" She said motioning between them. "Stop being so damn perfect!"

He raised a cautious eyebrow, unsure on how to respond. "I'm not following you Jules."

She ran a hand through her hair, "I can't cope with _this_, every other relationship has been the exact opposite. I can't cope with _you_ being like this. I don't know how to deal with someone who _actually_ seems to care!"

He said nothing, but took her in his arms and held her tight under the streetlight that lit the steps of the 12th precinct.


	3. This Boy's Fire

**This Boy's Fire**

It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be a quick fling – something that'd come from a fun night out on a Friday night with Gwen. Now there she was drinking a bottle of vintage merlot wine in a Latin restaurant on the outskirts of the city and finding herself falling dangerously fast for a man she swore she had no feelings for.

The music suddenly took a sharp turn and the smooth upbeat Latin beats caused her to start tapping her foot unknowingly. Leaning back in her chair she breathed in the sent of summer in New York, her eyes closed she listened to the chatter of the patrons surrounding her.

When she opened them again, Flack was back at their table, his hand outstretched to hers.

"I don't dance." She protested as he pulled her up.

"Neither do I." He winked back.


	4. Somebody To Love

**Somebody To Love**

It was another slow week, which meant it gave the CSI plenty of time to be reflective on that week's events, something he'd been avoiding. Dropping his kit unceremoniously into his locker, Danny tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it in also, followed by kicking off his boots and slamming the door shut.

The water came hot and fast, he scrubbed at his face, hoping that the more he did the less he'd notice the tears.

He thought he'd had it all, a job he worked hard at, a woman who actually had a mutual interest in him and a social existence outside of the labs.

But now it'd all come crashing around his feet, and seeing no way out.

All he wanted was balance, something that would bring him some peace in the daily chaotic existence that was his life. To be surrounded by people who loved him as much as he did them. Which was why his social circle was always tightly knit despite outside perceptions.

But with one action and words that'd slipped off of his tongue without so much as a second thought, it was all gone.


	5. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

Everyone had seen it coming, everyone apparently but him.

Throwing the book, which he'd been attempting to read for the past hour he clutched at the arm of the chair he was sat in and managed to pull himself up.

But not without it's consequences.

The pain tore down his side and he found himself trying to catch his breath as he scrambled through the darkened room to the kitchen counter of the open plan apartment, where his long ignored medication was lined up where she'd left it.

Grabbing one of the orange containers, he swallowed dry two painkillers, discarding the container by throwing it into the sink, tiny white pills littering the countertop.

Pain searing through his abdomen again he lashed out at the one thing closest to him, the display of framed photos on the sideboard.

Glass, wood and flowers littered the floor as he dropped to the ground, clutching at his side as he went.

The inevitable finally happening, he would soon have to admit he wasn't coping.


	6. Pieces of Drama

**Pieces of Drama**

_I really don't know where I was going with this one – all I know is that it's Stella on one side and it's up to you to fill in who the other woman is, I just typed and this is what came out._

* * *

"I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at but it stops now!"

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm not doing this."

"I'm an adult!"

"Jesus, he was just busted for selling crack out on his street corner!"

"It wasn't his!"

She let out an uncharacteristic laugh, making the younger woman uncomfortable.

"How many times have I heard that one? He's not what you think he is, he is a waste of a human life!"

"He's alone, I'm all he's got!"

"How much money has he borrowed off you this month?" The younger woman was silent as she crossed her arms at her chest in defence. "How much!" The older woman repeated, this time with more force.

"Just a couple of hundred."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Stella."

"You make peace with whatever you have to, but know this – he's not going to change, and you'll be the one left picking up the pieces. I'm done with this drama."


	7. Waiting On The World To Change

**Waiting On The World To Change**

"I remember coming out here when I was fresh out of the academy." She said nothing as she slid up next to him, leaning on the iron bars that looked out onto the river. "I thought I was going to be the best cop ever, I Donald Flack was going to clean up New York City, can you believe that?"

Charlie looped her arm through his as she leant her head on his shoulder, "You do know you make a difference right?"

He shook his head, "Some days it doesn't feel like it, and they're happening more often than not."

"Whether you know it Don, one little action of yours might mean the world to someone else."

"I just feel hopeless." He sighed, as the couple started to walk, "All this shit with St. Claire, I feel like I'm getting nowhere apart from ruining my career and any future opportunities."

"Not many people would have the courage to do what you did Don. You stood up to someone because you believed in yourself and believed in what you were doing. It takes an awful amount of courage,"

"I dunno Charles."

"If everything happened for people when they wanted it to what would be the point in fighting for what we believe in?"

"I'm just not as good at the politics as everyone thinks I am."


	8. How To Be Dead

**How To Be Dead**

Lindsay dropped her field kit at the door of the apartment and made her way under the yellow crime tape.

She'd just left Danny's apartment, both his and hers words still ringing in her ears.

She'd been holding back for so long that she failed to notice that he too had been keeping back an equal amount on his part too.

It was just unfortunate that Danny had been the first to slip up and let it out.

She didn't like shouting, and Danny had a tempestuous temper at the best of times and trying to calm him down had proved useless and the honest confessions of a once happy couple quickly turned into a war of words.

But she had a job to do and a crime scene to process, she was just going to have to go through the motions, making people believe that she didn't feel empty inside.


	9. Not Coming Home

**Not Coming Home**

She stuffed his hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, but not before turning up the collar in an attempt to ward off the icy chill of the night air.

After downing several shots of straight Jack Daniels, an alcohol she despised, but she hadn't been looking for comfort from the bar she had been propping up.

Taking a swift kick of the empty beer can on the sidewalk in front of her; she took great satisfaction in watching it clang against a neighbouring trashcan and scuttle across the road, hitting the curb on the opposite side.

She all too well he'd be trying to ring her; hence, the reason her cell phone had been locked in the desk drawer of her office. And she also knew he'd be trying to ring their apartment and would be constantly getting their answer machine message and he would know damn well the reasons why.

That night she wouldn't be going home, she didn't care where she went – just as long as it didn't carry memories of their past together.


	10. I Love New York

**I Love New York**

Born and raised in the city that never slept, growing up there had been many occasion where she'd contemplated escaping the city. After being pushed from one foster family to the next all she wanted was stability, something the city wasn't best known for,

After her graduation from the academy she'd toyed with the idea of serving elsewhere, even going as far as participating in an exchange with the police services in Boston.

But as soon as the plane landed in the quaint college town, she knew she'd made a huge mistake and instantly was counting down the two months until she would be back in her city.

Growing up in foster care had sometimes been a sheltered life, but when she walked the streets of New York, she felt some comfort in being alone within the bustling crowds, surrounded by the warmth of different cultures and experiences on her doorsteps.

It may not have been _her_ chosen home, but it was _her_ home.


	11. It Means Nothing

**It Means Nothing**

Mac drained the last of his drink, signalling to the bartender he was done he left a five dollar tip, grabbed his jacket and left the bar.

He always passed the Roman Catholic Church on the corner, he didn't have to take that route, in fact there were three other quicker routes he could take but he always chose to walk past the church.

He wasn't a man for religion; Claire had been Catholic but hadn't been a catholic in the traditional sense. He being of no chosen sect had left them with a simple ceremony at the registry office.

Half way down the street, he shrugged on his coat. Winter was starting to die down and spring was on its way leaving the temperature somewhat warmer.

It was becoming almost customary to stop off at Henry's at the end of a late shift, walk home to his apartment in the early hours of the morning.

But now it almost felt wrong, everything in fact had lost its spark leaving him jaded. Since he'd pushed her out of his life, there wasn't much that held much meaning to him anymore and he only had himself and his stubbornness to blame.


End file.
